


Abandon

by Mercurial_Georgia



Series: What happens to Clint in the room with the Dark Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Georgia/pseuds/Mercurial_Georgia
Summary: - Dark Avengers/Hawkeye; Clint Barton becomes the plaything of the Dark Avengers, NC-17 non-con, graphic gang rape, Venom/Clint, Ares/Clint, Bullseye/Clint, and Moonstone/Clint. (This story follows the scene in the comic where Venom was licking a naked and tied up Clint while the Dark Avengers were there and leering.)- Sequel: "It's Still Too Quiet", Kate/Clint





	Abandon

Originally posted on LJ back in 24 November 2009 @ 12:29 am  
"abandon", dark avengers/clint sadistic pwp, scene cont'd from comic  
Fandom & Pairing: Venom/Clint, Ares/Clint, Bullseye/Clint, Moonstone/Clint  
Rating: Mature (this is written for an adult audience)  
Warnings: Violent non-con, extremely graphic gang rape, also, het.  
Summary: Clint Barton becomes the plaything of the Dark Avengers, this story follows the scene in the comic where Venom was licking a naked and tied up Clint while the Dark Avengers were there and leering.  
Original AN: This was written as a comment porn, but if someone would like to beta it, go ahead, criticism please! (So long as it's not, "this porn will never happen", but rather, "this porn is more likely to have happened like ___" because this is written for kicks...and does anyone know any community where one post the sort of things posted at marvel_kink (which is a kink meme with comment porn)? Or even, a superhero sex stories comm. Something like Superstories, but on LJ, or Dreamwidth, or InsaneJournal.

== Abandon ==

Clint glared back at Osborn within the clutch of Venom's huge claw, and that was when he was lifted off the chair, what passes for a thumb pressing his head down. The room begins to white out for Clint, before Venom's other claw reached beneath his cuffed wrists and wrapped around his thighs, lifting him up so he was cradled rather than dangled, caged and bent before the leering eyes of the Dark Avengers.

A wet tongue that was firm and round of length, like a snake, circled the globes of his arse and slithered between them, the tip feeling up then pushing past the tight ring of his sphincter. Clint squirmed within the oil-smooth bars that held him, and bit the insides of his mouth to swallow a squeal as the slick length slid up his arse and stretched him. Bulleyes reached inside his pants to stroke himself to the show before him, and smugly met the indignant and increasingly wet eyes of their new plaything, who could now feel something huge from between Venom's legs, forming and lifting to brush against first his legs and then his thighs. Ares had rested his sword against a corner of the cell, and undid his belt, ready to join in.

His teeth ached from the tight clench of his jaws, and Clint struggled to breathe in through his nose as his whole body shook, on the verge of hyperventilating as the inhumanly long tongue, pulled out a bit and then shoved further in, burrowing deeper inside him like a questing worm. The back of his throat burned with bile as he shook his head at no one in particular, sucking in his cheeks and mixing nausea with the salt of his blood.

Clint was so out of it, that he did not react to being dropped on the floor as Venom's tongue left his body, which was followed by a bone chilling hiss of anger. Dimly he was aware of Osborn pacifying the parasite and the man with the complete offer of several rejected lab subjects down the hall, and the sound of the digital lock chiming five times as the code was tapped in, and again.

His face stung from the tears of pain he didn't know he was crying, but Clint blinked and cleared his vision enough to bite down hard at the hand trying to grab him by his hair. Bullseye's leather gloves stopped Clint from drawing blood, but Clint broke several fingers with a sharp twist of his head, and choked on his own laughter as a foot in his belly launched him across the room.

 

****

Moonstone caught Clint before he could slam into the wall, dove ahead and dragged him sideways by his shoulders. The kick knocked the breath out of him and the whiplash was searing, the back of his neck and skull burned with a cold sharp agony. Then Moonstone's nails broke through the skin of his chest and hips as she groped him and he trembled, it was sharp but slight compared to the needles he felt along his spine.

Ares, getting between Clint's legs and pulling them up by the knees, drew Clint back into the ordeal by cupping his cock, massaging him into half-hardness beneath large hands and scratchy kisses along the junction of thigh and groin. Clint had already been stretched and slicked by Venom's tongue, but the invasion of Ares's thick fingers and lover-like caresses pushed him into full on panic mode. He cursed and thrashed as he tried to buck from the lockhold of Ares's arm around his thigh, pounding the heel of his other foot into Ares's back before Ares shifted his hold so that all Clint could kick at was air.

He made increasingly colourful threats as Ares and Moonstone's combined effort kept him still, swallowed mouthfuls of air like a drowning man as Moonstone pulled his head back with a tight grip of his hair. Sucking along the column of his throat as she continued mapping the firm expanse of his torso with her other hand, Moonstone cooed between licks, how very pretty Clint looks, and how she looked forward to showing him off in nothing but sliver chains and rings, accentuating the last point with a violent tug of the nipple she was rubbing. Clint stretched out his fingers and attempted to scratch at her, but the clamp didn't allow him enough give to reach Moonstone.

The cell door opened again and Clint is pushed and pulled onto his knees as a freshly bandaged Bullseye strode in, dangling from his good hand, a large and thick sliver band with bright red straps at both ends, an o-ringed gag to hold his mouth open. Ares moved behind Clint while Moonstone slid the grip she had on the base of his neck to wrap around his throat, choking him again so that Bullseye can shove the ring into his mouth, tying it around his head with the help of Ares. Moonstone placed a kiss upon the arch of Clint's eyebrow in mock gentleness, and then moved back to watch from the cot.

Ares pulled Clint up onto his lap, palming and squeezing smooth firm buttocks, and rubbed the length of his arousal along the sensitive perineum region between cock and hole, drawing sweet whimpers from his handsome captive. Clint hears Moonstone warning Bullseye not to break their new toy before Bullseye yanked him up by his hair and lined up a stretched corner of his lips against Bullseye's thick and erect cock, instructing Clint to kiss it. When Clint tried to shake his head, Bullseye shoved his cock in and pressed it throat deep, groaning obscenely as he moved his piece through the smooth sliver ring, in and out of Clint's warm wet mouth.

It got even better for Bullseye, when Ares begun to enter Clint, slowly but surely forcing the bulbous head inside Clint's tense tight body. The Olympian had a girth befitting of his bulky build, and had Clint the room within his filled throat to form a scream, the whole cell block would have heard it when Ares's cock finally opened up Clint and then sank all the way in. Clint threw the might of his strength against the men holding him and violating him, but he was bound and gagged and increasingly faint-headed from shock and pain and being almost unable to breathe.

Clint's jaws ached maddeningly from the ring holding him open, and what Ares is really doing to him is indescribable (he doesn't want to comprehend it). The flesh of his abdomen is purpling from the kick Bullseye had dealt him earlier, and the nausea brightens into agony as Ares pushed in and out of him. All Bullesye needed was one good hand, forcing Clint's face right up against his groin.

Ares's knees pinned Clint's legs to the floor when Ares felt like exploring Clint's back with his mouth and teeth and tongue, while teasing or bruising Clint's nipples between nails or hard fingers. Ares's grip on his thighs was tight enough to mark him for days, when Ares needed to spread Clint wide as Ares's fervour quickened even more and his thrusts were hard and fast. Then all Clint could do was lay still and hope that the fucking would bruise him less (fight another day), even as Ares went deeper and deeper and rewarded his passivity with sickly sweet murmurs. Then all Bullseye could do was wriggle and half-heartedly thrust within Clint's tight hot throat, never pulling out too much, his control gone as the sobs of his nemesis vibrated around his cock, he looked down at the shiny wet lips, the silence in red rimmed blue eyes, and comes.

 

****

Watching a short distance away, Moonstone's legs were also widely spread, the toes in one foot clenching onto the side of the cot for leverage as she fingered herself in tune to Ares's thrusts, pulling out to caress her own thighs and breasts whenever Ares stopped, stopped while he was buried deep within their prisoner, mapping and marking with his hands and mouth the man he was subduing and claiming with his cock.

A slightly pinkish trail of come dribbled freely down Clint's jaw and neck after Bullseye pulled out with a drawn sigh of satisfaction, and Moonstone wondered how long before Clint would be trained enough to eat her out. Seeing that Bullseye was about to roll to the side, and not wanting Ares to break the pretty face now that nobody would be holding Clint up, Moonstone left the comfort of the cot for the floor again. She offered her lap as a cushion for Clint as the energetic Ares continued to pound away, stroke his cheekbones and moaned in delight at the sensation his wet lips and warm open mouth provided while he whimpered against her vulva.

Moonstone dipped her fingers inside Clint's mouth, feeling the stickier puddle of come beneath his tongue, and streaked it across his cheeks. Her voice is cool and sweet, "In time," she whispered to his ear, "you would be used to all this, being ridden and marked by all of us". She told him that he'll never have to worry about being left alone, when he's not in her, there'll be two cocks in him, arse and mouth or both in arse or...she smiled indulgently at the security camera, and wondered how long Norman could actually wait before visiting Clint, afterwards.

 

All the Dark Avengers knew that Norman had wanted to put it in Hawkeye since Clint went on National TV and dragged out Norman's skeletons, but while Norman enjoyed watching, Moonstone knew enough of his character to know that he won't be joining in on the team sport; he'll want Clint alone. Norman doesn't need to have first dibs, but he'll want Clint alone, afterwards especially, when the other avengers have softened him up, and Norman would have him, receptive to everything.

When Ares climaxed at last, with a final entry so brutal that Clint's wailing was audible between her legs, Moonstone gave the cameras an OK sign. Then Ares and her lifted Clint onto the cot, and left him there for the doctor to clean up.

...and then... _Afterwards_...

 

ETA: Eventual sequel of sort, It's Still Too Quiet, it's Kate Bishop / Clint Barton, and it's het...and the sex is graphic but the mood I was aiming for was not exactly kinky.


End file.
